Saying Goodbye
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler says goodbye to his mom at her grave before he leaves town with Caroline. This is set in season four after Carol's death.


**Title: Saying Goodbye**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Tyler says goodbye to his mom at her grave before he leaves town with Caroline. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything If I did Carol would never had died and season 5 would have gone differently.**

**AN2: I wrote this story back after Carol died on the show, but the next month almost the week it came back my mom died. I just couldn't finish it until now because I lost my best friend. Sorta knew what Tyler was going through even if it is a show. So this is for Carol and my mom. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Tyler stood over the freshly dug grave looking at the coffin size hole that his mom had been placed in that morning. It didn't seem fair, he'd been angry after his dad's death. He'd been filled with pent up rage over what the man had done to him. He couldn't even do anything about it back then.

Mason's death had hurt because he hadn't really gotten a chance to know him or about his life. He got that little time, but it hadn't been enough. Mason had left when he was young and he'd only seen him twice before he'd been killed.

He'd died his self earlier that year because of Klaus, but he'd come back as a hybrid. What chances had his family had, the answer was none. Now his mom was gone and she wasn't coming back. The pain in his chest felt like it was going to kill him. He'd found her in the water fountain. He knew Klaus was the one responsible he had smelt his sent all over the place for one, second he had known he would do something to get back at him, and third he knew Hayley had set him up.

Tyler fell down beside the grave and he did what he hadn't since he'd turned during the full moons, back before he'd become a hybrid. He broke down letting the tears out because he had nobody anymore. He was alone in the house now; he was alone in that big empty house that had always felt like a museum as a kid.

His mom had been the one he'd talked to ever night back then; he'd never hated her like he had his dad. She might have gotten Caroline taken by her dad at first, but she tried to get her back. He'd showed her the truth about his self and Mason.

The last two months he'd been pretending like he'd broken up with Caroline. That had been just as worse as this because without her there with him, he had felt dead. It took him a minute to realize that he had been wrong, he wasn't all alone. He kept pushing everything else from his mind though. However, he had Caroline, but he didn't want her to die too. She might be a vampire, but living the rest of his hopefully long life without her wouldn't cut it.

Klaus was going to come for him, that much he did know, but how and when he didn't know. He just couldn't let him get Caroline or anybody else when he did. He'd been with Caroline for so long. They'd gone through all of this together, the changes, the full moons, running away together twice now. She had been his safe haven and he'd been her's since Matt had broken up with her after Vicki's death.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He took in the scent of strawberries and vanilla and knew that Caroline was there beside him. She had been at the house when he'd walked in the door after the body had been taken away, no not body, his mom. He hadn't wanted to give her up, but he knew he couldn't take her home. He just wanted his mom back he'd tried to bring her back by giving her his blood, but it hadn't worked.

Caroline sat down wrapping her arms around Tyler. It was like losing her dad all over because Carol was her mother in-law. Their moms had been working together for years on the founders' council, which was mostly gone now, blown months ago. She had spent a lot of time at Tyler's house on play dates as kids. However, it hadn't been until after his dad's death that she'd gotten to know his mom better.

She didn't say anything because she knew there was no words for the pain he was going through. She hadn't let him push her away or close his self down afterwards. When he'd told her to leave she said no. She knew he felt alone even with her there sometimes. The house was so quiet it was scary at times. She hadn't slept much making sure that Klaus didn't come and kill Tyler while he slept.

She moved her hand over the back of his head like she had for the last three days, as he let the pain out. She looked at the head stone that was there and let her own tears out. She knew that it wasn't going to be long before Tyler and she were going to have to run again. Klaus was paying him back for what he'd done with the other hybrids. Klaus would probably kill her next just to make Tyler suffer.

When he'd walked in the house that night she had known something had happened. He hadn't let the tears out until now though. He'd put up a wall around his heart as if it would hold him together. He hadn't even been drinking blood or eating food. He'd been drinking a lot though. She had forced him to drink from her before they went to the funeral though. She couldn't let him hurt somebody if he got a craving in the middle of the service.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I just wanted to save her," it was all he had wanted. She was his mom, she gave him life, she always stood by him and he knew she'd loved him. She had understood by him when he'd wanted to put Klaus in his body and incase his self in cement until the hybrids got free.

Caroline had about killed him for the idea, but she'd been willing to do it too. He couldn't have done it without their blessing. He couldn't do that to the two women he loved with all that he was.

"I know," Caroline said leaning down kissing the top of his head. "If I could bring her back I would," she said, Carol had been human so when she went she hadn't gotten to the other side. Jeremy couldn't help Tyler say goodbye to his mom because she wasn't a ghost.

Tyler knew they couldn't stay out in the open long, but he was too numb inside to really care. He sat up looking at the head stone, "Goodbye mom, I promise I'll get justice for you," he didn't know when or how he would do it, but he would. "I love you mom, I hope you found peace,"

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline ran her hand over his back leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'll take care of your son," she said wiping her tears away, "I'll make sure he doesn't get his self killed getting the bastard back," she added, "I love you, mom," she looked down at the ring on her hand that Carol had given Tyler when he'd asked her to marry him. Carol had become her mother in-law a year ago. They just had never let anybody know, not even their friends, about it. It was the secret they kept every day.

"We have to go," he wanted to stay, but he knew she'd want them gone to be safe. He stood up helping Caroline off the ground too closing his eyes. He'd been fighting against his wolf not to go and attack Klaus. He opened them again knowing they had changed.

Caroline and he had it out that morning because he wouldn't drink. They had gotten into a full out fight which ended with them on the floor. They hadn't had sex though; he'd fed from her for the first time in days.

He hadn't been seen with Caroline, but he snuck off to see her at his family's cellar at night. Hayley had never known about what he did every night either. He'd always been back and showered before she woke up. Klaus thought he'd cheated on Caroline with Hayley. Little did the bastard know that he was married to Caroline.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I already got the car packed," she said with one last look at the grave before they walked away. "She'll always be watching over us," she said squeezing his hand.

Tyler squeezed her hand back, "I know, your dad is too," he replied as they reached her car. He didn't want to leave, but it was the only way. If they didn't go then they would be killed. Caroline was at risk too because she was his wife. If Klaus found out he couldn't take what could happen. If he lost Caroline he'd rather be dead and he wasn't talking hybrid dead either.

Caroline gave him a smile kissing him as she wrapped him in a hug. "I love you; we can survive together again,"

He hugged her back after returning the kiss, "Thank you, Caroline," she'd kept him from doing a lot of stupid things in the last few days. "You always take care of me,"

"You are my husband, I gotta keep my promises too," she said resting her head against his chest. They could leave in a few, right now she just wanted to hug him. He hugged her back taking in her scent. He needed her and she was going to need him to keep surviving.

**The End**


End file.
